Request MikuXGakupo
by EvolvingDragon
Summary: This story takes place 3 years after Kaito, Miku, Gakupo, and Neru, had their minds wiped, so they had no memory of each other. (This story I started for a dear friend almost 4 years ago...) Now I will finish it! Please help me there will most likely be a lot of edits that need to happen!
1. Part 1

**I feel so bad! I promised this story for someone almost 4 years ago and I still have not finished it! ( I know there will be a lot of errors so if you would kindly help me fix them that would be wonderful.) So now to ensure I update the story I'm going to post it on here!**

* * *

 _Flashback 3 years ago-_

Sitting on the grass, in the early summer day, there was a crying vocaloid, he had long purple hair tied into a white ponytail, with his bangs covering his eyes. "Why?" Seemed to be all he could repeat to the soft baby blue sky as the clouds rolled on by. "Why us, why today." He and the others had been told months ahead of time, but to the four of them, being told they would never see eachother again, felt like just yesterday.

"Gakupo." There was a soft female voice heard, as she approached the young purple haired male. "I know, I know how you feel." The girl with orange hair said sitting next to Gakupo as he threw his hands up to cover his face, he didn't want to be seen crying, though deep inside, he knows they are all crying."

"It doesn't make sense Neru, everyone knows we exist, we know each other, we care about each other, but we half to let it go. Why?" He whispered.

"Gakupo." She said putting a hand on her friends back. "I know, we all know how you feel right now." They sent me out here to get you. "Come, lets go inside." She said helping Gakupo stand up, as they both walked inside the crystallizing white door.

 _End of Flashback._

 _ **Part 1:**_ **Welcome to** **Doragon Academy**

 _(Three years after flashback.)_

"Welcome Miss, it is so nice to have you attending our wonderful academy." The principal shook hands with the blue haired girl as she removed her black sunglass revealing just as wonderful blue eyes.

"Thank you for accepting my papers. Its nice to get a different feel of things. My life has been pretty rough lately, and I think this will be a nice change." She said pushing her long blue hair back behind her right ear.

"You said your name was Miku? Correct?" The principal asked, as the young female shook her head with an approving smile. "You also state that your best talent is singing, but you have no experience." The principal said looking to Miku.

"My parents say I have a natural gift for singing. I've loved music ever since I was little. It can express my life in many ways " Miku said with a smile, as her and the principal both had a seat in her office.

"Well Miss. We have a wonderful singing class at this school if you would like to try out." The principal looked to Miku as the girl nodded her head.

"Sure! I would love to do that!" Miku said jumping out of her chair a bit. The principle handed Miku her school uniforms. It was a white elbow sleeved shirt, a dark blue vest, with a white skirt. "Thank you Mrs." Miku said with a smile as she bowed her head leaving the principal's office to find her room. "0143A" Miku said as she looks around all of the dorms.

After about an hour of searching through the girl's dormitory Miku finally came upon the shared room. Miku stood in front of the door for a moment breathing in deeply and then exhaling slowly. She knocked.

"Hello?" There was an answer. As an Orange haired opened the door. Her hair was about as long as Miku's. "Oh! You must be Miku my roommate!" The girl said with a smile as she invited Miku inside the room.

"Um hello." Miku stated as the orange haired girl shook her hand.

"I'm Neru! I'll show you around if you would like!" The girl grabbed 2 suckers gesturing for Miku to take one.

"Um, thank you... Neru."  
"Anytime!" Neru smiled as she tossed Miku's pink bag inside the room and closed the door behind her. "Now lets look around!" Neru smiled brightly as Miku nodded her head quickly her blue bangs fell into her hair.

 _She seems so familiar…_

Miku and Neru headed to the end of the hall and turned right going down the stairs and outside the glass doors that entered the dorm complex.

"That was is the athletics! and, to your right is the music hall! I'll bet you want to go there!" Neru headed in that direction as Miku stayed silent following not to far behind in the orange haired girl's silent footsteps. "I'll introduce you to some of the music students come on!" Neru turned around with a bright smiled as she jumped lightly her ponytail swaying in the air as she grabbed Mikus right arm in a sudden light grip and pulled her towards the music department.

Miku started into the large room with hopeful eyes as she gazed at everyone in the room. There had to be a least 70 of them! Was she going to join this class or another? She panned the room until an unusually long haired guy caught her attention, first time anyone had ever caught her attention like that.

"Hey Neru, who is that?" Miku gestured towards the purpled haired kid.

"Oh him." Neru looked over with a wide grimacing grin "He's like the school pimp well, I mean everyone's all over him but, he doesn't like any of us." Neru stated "He calls himself Gakupo." She shrugged. "Now come on, I have more to show you, this campus is huge!" Miku sighed but nodded, she was sure Neru would become a lifelong friend, as for that guy though, she was interested in finding out more about this purple haired fellow.

 _Gakupo Point of View_

 _My friend Len and I both noticed the blue haired female who gestured towards myself, she must have been the new student I had heard was coming here. She isn't very good at hiding things though._

"Gakupo, I think that new girl also likes you." The blonde Len stated as his freaky little twin sister giggled from the grey corner of the room.

"What of it?" I asked in quite a rude tone, not the exact way I had planned for it to come out.

"Well what do you think of her?" The blonde held his ankles as he sat on the ground rocking back and forth.

"Just another female in the school." I answered as Len looked away.  
"You know, you could pretend to like someone."  
"Not my style."

 _Author point of view_

Miku and Neru finally made it back to the dorm after what seemed to be hours of walking, actually it was hours of walking!

Miku had seen the pool at least twice, knew 4 ways to get to the training rooms and knew the exact location of every restaurant on this very large campus. She might even be able to tell you where the other students stayed and what rooms. The odd thing was Neru wasn't the slightest bit tired from their 4 hour adventure around the campus, as a matter of fact she looked as if she could go do the trip again, maybe she just liked new students.

"I'm exhausted." Miku stated as the door as lightly closed behind her.  
"Well, if you want you can just unpack tomorrow them okay!" Neru grabbed a pair of clothes heading back out the white door. "I'm going to the showers, be back later!" And with that Neru closed the door behind her and Miku laid down on the made bed.

 _This is a nice strange place._ She thought to herself as she drifted off to sleep.

 _~Dream_

" _Gakupo." The orange haired female said putting a hand…. wait Neru! She continued to speak to Gakupo as Miku listened but was not visible. "I know, we all know how you feel right now." They sent me out here to get you. "Come, lets go inside." She said helping Gakupo stand up, as they both walked inside the white door._

 _No don't go inside! Miku thought as tears formed in her baby blue eyes. Please do not go, I can not afford to lose any of yo-_

 _Wait, where am I?_

Miku woke up with a jump the room was pitch black except for the small light peeking through the bottom of the door. Miku touched the bottom of her eyes as felt the cold wetness. _Actual tears? What was that dream about?_ She wondered as simultaneously she looked for Neru their was a loud crash in the hall. Miku quickly threw her covers off, she never remembered covering herself up. She flew to the door opening it, what she seen wasn't what some might expect at 3 A.M. in a boarding musical school.  
"Neru!"

 _ **End of part 1**_


	2. Part 2 and 3

_**Alright everyone here is part 2 and 3 since they are both pretty short! I hope you enjoy the story (Part 4 will be my writing from 2016-2017 as only part of it is done! I hope to finish this story soon for my dear friend who has been waiting so long! )**_

* * *

 _ **Part 2**_

Blood scattered all through out the once whitened halls, Miku frozen as Neru fell to the ground with a thud, before Miku could register any ideas she was right by her friends side.

"What happened!"  
"Hurry, g-" There was coughing as the sound of steps down the hall. "Inside, it's the wolf pack, hurry, you're safe inside the-" More coughing and louder steps. "You're safe inside the rooms!"  
"What about you!" Miku as as Neru shook her head.  
"Worry about yourself please- Miku, I know this might sound crazy but, you were sent here on purpose, and their are 3 of us who know why please, you need to run get back into the room and pretend this was-"  
"No! I can't leave you like this!"  
"You must!" The footsteps turned the corner at the end of the once white hall. "I should have told you-"

There was the sound of claws digging into the thick dry walls

"What is this Gumi it's seem's we've found another one!" A high pitched voice screeched as Miku shook abruptly.

"I guess their is another one still brave enough to come out here." This green haired girl adressed as Gumi spoke very softly as Miku closed her eyes.

"What going on!"

"Miku, this school isn't what you have always thought. This school is for the people whom have lost who they once were!" Neru must have gained a small bit of strength back. "And they are what you can call the dominators of the school."

"Dominators?"  
"Yes you deary, we run everything, control everything and set limits to everything. This place is me not you or anyone else." Miku jumped when the sudden green haired Girl appeared right in her face. "Do we have any sort of misunderstandings?" Miku gulped quickly as she shook her head no. "Good, children, you may rip them apart."

Time ran slowly as the group slowly walked towards them as the female descended back down the now long hall. Everything was in slow motion as Miku's heart froze, _What's happening here? What is this 'wonderful place' as once described by the principal? It seems more like a hell hole._

"Wait!" Miku screeched the sound of her voice unnaturally loud. "Who are you?"

"We are the wolf pack and this is your final breath-" Every member including the female was knocked to the ground by a gust of wind as Miku turned her head to look at the other end of the hall, the knight and shining armor was standing right there.

"I suggest you go back to your rooms before I turn you into the school board for causing trouble." The vice seemed soothing in an odd sense. "Are the two of you alright?" That male with purple hair asked kneeling in front of Miku. "Here, let me take you both to the clinic." All Miku could do was stare into his purple orbs in a sort of amazement.

"Su-sure." She stuttered taking his cold hand as he picked up Neru and helped her to her shaking feet. "What were they?"  
"I'll explain to you once you rest alright?" He offered. _He seem's kind._ She thought as she nodded her head softly her bangs falling to cover her baby blue eyes.

 _ **End of part 2**_

Part 3

Miku woke up to the sound of moving items around a room. So that wasn't a dream? She thought as she sat up carefully, looking to her right she jumped a bit when she noticed the purple haired hero sitting next to her bed.

"Good afternoon." He spoke sort of coldly.

"Same to you." Miku answered with a soft smile on her light pink lips. "How's Neru?"

"Just fine as usual."  
"Usual?"

"That attack, those sort of things are not rare around here at all. You must be prepared for those sorts of things. The wolf pack as I told you they were called as ensichenlly once human killers, they love to hunt people down and destroy them, and recently they have been getting those blacked out memories back."

"How!" Miku was still not understanding but felt the need to ask.

"No one knows." He answered looking out the window. "I'm glad no one was killed last night."

"What about all the blood?"

"Gone, anyone who doesn't know about it never should or will."

"Why?"

"The more who know, the more frequent the attacks become." Gakupo answered as Miku shook.

"And I just raised this factor?"

"It was unavoidable, someday you would have, if not last night, maybe next week?"

"What do we do?" Miku seemed very interested in this conversation she was having with this music student that was apparently a pimp in Neru's eyes.

"We learn how to defend ourselves and fight back, I'll start helping you out with that tomorrow."

"Won't I have classes?"

"Just choir, it's a monday after all."

End of part 3


End file.
